A Christmas Day
by yaoigermany-sama
Summary: Germany and Italy are hanging out together for Christmas. Oneshot. (I kinda rushed at the end :P) yaoi!


GerIta One-shot

A Christmas Day

It was a cold winter morning at 7am when Germany woke up. _Even if its a holiday, I can't just sleep in._ Germany pushed himself out of bed and cleaned himself up. In the evening, Germany had invited his friends Japan and Italy to come over, though even on Christmas Day, Japan still had a lot of work so it would only be Italy and Germany. Germany walked into his kitchen making himself breakfast, eggs and wurst. He looked out the window where he saw a world of white. All of the houses were covered in snow, he saw a few people walking around but most of them were couples. Germany smiled at the couples, it always gave him a nostalgic feeling whenever he saw a couple. When Germany was younger, he had fallen in love with a beautiful maid but he couldn't really remember much about his past, it was mainly all fuzzy but Germany did remember the girl, his first love. Germany was soon woken up by the smell of his wurst burning. Germany hasty turned off the stove and only was able to eat his eggs. He had always thought about the girl and what had happened to her after they parted their ways. He gazed at his ceiling thinking about her, he had always tried to push thoughts about her away, he didn't need such distractions. The blond man pressed his hands to his face, pulling back his hair. _Ugh, such idiotic thoughts... I have work to do._ Germany got up from his chair and went to his closet which was filled with Christmas decorations. _Okay, so Italy should be here by 3pm but the way he usually is... lets add 30 minutes. Oh I should buy some ingredients for Italy if he wants to make pasta... _Germany got dressed, grabbed his coat and headed towards the markets. As he walked down the streets more and more snow drifted down to the surface of earth. When he got to the store he got his ingredients for the Italian and headed back. As he drew closer to his apartment he met with a young boy on the streets. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a black cloak with a black cape. _Why is that boy there? He must cold..._ When Germany headed closer to the small child, though the little boy ran away from him and turned into a corner. Germany chased after the boy but he was no where to be seen. Instead Germany found a person crying, the person lifted their head up to the German walking towards them. It was Italy, Italy gazed into Germany's eyes and ran towards him. Italy was dressed in a brown trench coat with a green, white, and red scarf, which was now covered in snow.

"Dotisu!~ Dotisu!~ Dotisu!~" The small country cried.

"What happened Italy? Why were you crying?" Germany questioned the other man who was now hugging him. Italy snuggled into the blond's chest.

"I couldn't your house and it was getting so cold..." Italy mumbled. Germany sighed.

"Come on lets go home, you came earlier than I expected, would you help me decorate?" Germany asked.

"Certo! Of course!" Italy said smiling. The German blushed and started walking to his place with an Italian trailing behind. Italy slipped his hand into Germany's, _Ahh, his hand is so warm. _Italy thought, he then grabbed Germany's arm and hugged it. That didn't stop the blond from walking but it flustered him.

"Uh.. Umm..uh.." Germany stuttered, his face was now a dark shade of red which made Italy giggle. "Oh I bought you some ingredients, so you can make pasta.."

"Oh!~ Thank you Germany, you're so kind!~" Italy exclaimed. Germany smiled at his friend's happiness. When they got home Italy took off his jacket, tossed it to the side and crashed into the couch by the fireplace. Germany picked up his friend's jacket and hung it up on the hook with his. He placed the groceries on the kitchen table and went to his room to grab a blanket. He tossed the blanket to the brown haired man who had propped himself on the couch.

"Let's hang out now!~ We can decorate later, it's only 11am." Italy said.

"I guess we can watch a movie then.." Germany said checking his watch. He placed the dvd into the tv and the movie began. Germany sat next to Italy under the blanket. Italy hugged the German and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I forgot to give you a greeting kiss!~" Italy said happily. Germany blushed, _Why am I blushing? He always does it to me, why am I getting so flustered now?_ Germany turned his head away from Italy, and Germany heard a faint giggle. As they watched the movie, Germany's head was filled with the thought of Italy clinging to him and how close they were. Italy touching Germany was a daily occurrence but Germany felt different this time. After the movie was done it was about 12:30pm. Germany got off the couch and walked towards his closet.

"Let's go Italy, we need to start decorating." The German said. Italy reluctantly got up from the couch and followed Germany. Germany took out all the Christmas tree decorations and piled them around the tree that had already been set up. The German started adding the Christmas lights on while Italy kept digging through the pile.

"Italy, what are you looking for?" Germany asked.

"The star!~"

"You're suppose to put it after you're done decorating, now help me." Germany grunted. Italy sighed and helped his muscular friend decorating the tree.

After they finished decorating, the 2 countries looked for the star.

"I remember I had put it there, in this bin..." Germany muttered. Italy looked at the German, Germany never loses anything, since he's a neat-freak. Italy chuckled at his friend, which made Germany turn his head towards him.

"Why are you laughing?" Germany said.

"Because I'm having so much fun!~"

"But we're looking for something, how is that fun?"

"Well.. I get to be with Germany!~" This made Germany hesitate. _What is he saying? Is he implying... No I was the one who misunderstood before.. _Germany had recalled his past mistake of thinking of Italy as a lover, he had even tried to marry him. Germany sighed and went back to searching. Italy always knew Germany's feelings and emotions, he had been together with Germany for so long he could understand exactly what the German was thinking. The Italian smiled, he knew Germany was thinking about the time he proposed to him.

"Ve.. Dotisu, Let's take a break, okay?~" Italy faked his whine. The German sighed.

"Alright, fine." Germany got up from his knees and looked at Italy. "Come on, lets go buy a star then." After Italy and Germany went out to buy the star, they decided to walk around town. Italy swung the bag with the ornament gently as they looked around the snow-covered town. As the Italian skipped happily ahead of the German, Germany trailed behind him admiring their surrounding. It was completely empty now since everyone was enjoying Christmas, only Italy and Germany were alone in the snowy wonderland.

"Dotisu!~ come on!~" Italy called for his friend. Italy stood under an arch and pointed to the fountain. The fountain was frozen and the snow piled slowly onto the statues around it. Germany and Italy stood together at the icy fountain. Germany looked up toward the gray sky and let the tiny white snowflakes rest on his face. Germany's gaze on the sky drifted towards the tip of the arch to see a red and green ornament dangling. Germany's face grew red as he figured out what it was, a mistletoe. Kisses from Italy wasn't a new thing but the German felt different about this situation. Germany never kissed his friend though, that wasn't like him, but he had an urge to kiss his friend desperately.

Italy looked at Germany, his eyes set on something at the sky. The Italian followed his gaze to see the mistletoe. Italy smiled and blushed slightly, he stood on his tippy-toes and kissed his friend on the lips. Italy looked for the expression on Germany face; which was only a deepening shade of red going across his face. Italy grinned and felt a wonderful feeling in his chest. His face was then swiftly cupped by a pair of large warm hands, he closed his eyes, nervous, of what was happening, his lips were then pressed upon a rough surface. Italy opened his eyes to see Germany's scarlet red face and blue icy eyes. As Italy started to blush and realize what had happened. Germany pulled away and pressed his hand on his face. Italy gently smiled and grabbed for the German's warm hands and wrapped it around his. Italy walked with his friend side by side with their hands connected and heard his friend murmur some words to himself. The Italian giggled because he knew what Germany was thinking about; 'why did he do that?', Italy looked into the bag he held to see the shining yellow star, faintly glowing inside.

Germany walked with Italy back to his house, their hands were touching and Germany couldn't help but blush. _Why did I do that? _Germany took a quick glance towards his friend, Italy was slightly grinning and a bit red. Germany turned his head to a different direction where he wouldn't see the brown soft eyes. As they walked, Germany saw a little brunette girl down an alley. Germany began to call her but stopped when he saw her with a blond-haired boy. The girl wore a dress that looked like it was a maid's and the boy looked quite familiar. Germany turned to Italy to ask what they should do, since Italy was always better with children, but the Italian didn't seem to notice the children. When Germany looked back to the two kids, they were gone. Germany looked around, _they should be spotted easily in the snow.. where did they go?_

"Hey, are you okay?" Italy asked. Italy had felt Germany's hand grip tighter for a moment.

"Uh.. ja, I'm fine.. sorry." Germany replied. Italy leaned closer to Germany as they walked down the road. Italy felt the German's heart race increasing, which made Italy smile a lot. From the outside, Italy had always looked happy, but there were only a few moments when he was truly happy. Like when Italy was younger, he fell in love with a boy; he had blond hair and blue eyes, they were happy together until he had to go to war. Then he never met him again. But at least now he had Germany, he had to leave the past, but he will never forget his first love.


End file.
